(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mine vehicles such as mine tractors and scoop vehicles which are electrically powered and used in coal mines and the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,517 discloses a mine vehicle with a seat having an elongated back pivoted at its upper end to a canopy which includes a protective screen and bar arrangement, the canopy itself being pivoted to the vehicle so that upward motion of the seat moves the canopy upwardly. Conventional mine vehicles have not provided operator protection and a typical arrangement may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,336,997 or 3,353,693.
The present invention provides a protective canopy over the operator's cab and locates a swivel seat with a high back in the cab in a position to block the entranceway and arranged so that turning the swivel seat to provide access to the entrance way brings it into engagement with control bars stopping the mine vehicle. The arrangement of the swivel seat and the operation of the same are not anticipated in the prior art U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,517.